Konoha Mencari Band
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Konoha nyari band? Cumpah? cius? Miapah? /"Aku tidak mau dobe."/"Aku tidak menerima kata tidak, Teme."/ Persahabatan, kekeluargaan, kebersamaan serta cintai mewarnai mereka! Penasaran? Monggo diklik Humor crispy! SxS NxH. Warning inside.


Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri sebuah jalan sempit yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kostannya yang memang berada di perumahan kumuh. Merasa bosan dengan perjalanannya, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel keluaran jaman dahulu yang sudah ia gunakan sejak kelas tiga sekolah dasar hingga kuliah sekarang.

Duh, ngenes banget gue. Batinnya melankolis.

Jari berlapis kuli tan itu menekan keypad ponselnya yang sudah tidak bertuliskan huruf lagi karena termakan usia. Syukurlah Naruto hafal dengan letak tiap hurufnya. Ia membuka salah satu jejaring sosial satu-satunya yang ia punya, facebook.

Mata sebiru lautnya melebar saat melihat sebuah foto di berandanya. Foto pengumuman acara pencarian band Konoha. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel kecilnya.

Shit, mata gue tambah burem kayaknya. Cibirnya.

"Dicari...lima sampai enam orang untuk contest pencarian band Konoha...jika berminat silahkan datang ke gedung pencarian bakat Konoha."

Sebuah ide cemerlang hingga bersinar seperti gigi Lee pun muncul di otak kusamnya. Dengan semangat yang berbinar-binar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah rumah bercat biru dongker yang penampilannya tak jauh dari apartemen kumuhnya.

"TEMEEEE MAIN YUUUKKKK!"

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"TEMEEEEE MAIN YUUUKKKKK!"

.

Belum dijawab.

'Set deh, itu kuping kesumbat apaan? Gue tereak segede toa gak kedengeran.'

"TEMEEEE MA-"

BUAGHHHH-sebuah panci melayang dari jendela yang berada di lantai dua hingga mengenai kepala bermahkotakan surai kuning cerah.

"Ck, berisik kau dobe." Kepala milik Sasuke menyembul dari jendela kamar itu. Rambut biru kehitamannya yang biasanya tertata rapi seperti bokong ayam kini terlihat berantakan tidak berbentuk. Tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya dengan santai, toh yang melihat dirinya cuma Naruto sekarang.

Naruto mengusap pelan kepalanya yang kini telah beranak pinak (baca: benjol) hingga bertambah beberapa centi. Dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal, anjer Teme jahat banget.

Baru saja Naruto ingin mendamprat Sasuke jika saja tujuan awalnya pergi ke sini tidak terlintas di otak karatannya. Tangannya melambai pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya malas dengan kedua mata yang dipenuhi belek. Tapi tetap, wajah tampan keturunan Uchihanya tidak tertutupi oleh belek jelek itu.

"Teme, coba kau buka facebook! Ada berita bagus, lho!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Sasuke menguap pelan, "Jaman pake pesbuk?"

JDERR!

Naruto menyeringai, kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepala kuningnya sambil nyengir gaje.

"Oiya, aku lupa. Kau kan tidak punya facebook teme."

'Sialan, kedok gue ketauan.' Umpatnya.

"Hah sudahlah. Apa berita itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya kau membiarkan aku masuk dulu!"

Sasuke mendecih. Setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya, ia berjalan membukakan gerbang rumahnya yang sudah reyot itu.

"Terima ka-"

BRAKKKK-Baru saja sang pemilik tangan menyentuh gerbang itu, tiba-tiba benda itu roboh dengan sendirinya. Engselnya yang karatan memang memungkinkan hal-hal memalukan terjadi seperti ini.

"-sih, teme.."

"HEY! SIAPA ITU YANG MERUSAK PINTU GERBANGKU?" Suara serak seorang ibu-ibu tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat Sasuke panik. Tangan putih pucatnya menarik lengan Naruto agar berlari dari tempat kostnya.

Ah, indahnya masa muda~

Sadar akan tatapan para pengguna jalan yang melihat keduanya berpegangan tangan sambil berlari, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Anjrit, gue bukan homo! Sahut batinnya dengan kalimat kasar.

Baiklah, siapa yang tidak marah jika kau yang notabene mempunya wajah tampan dan kehormatan yang agung disangka homo oleh orang-orang jelata?

"Temehhh...janganhhh...lepasinhhh akuhhh...nantihhh...akuhhh...nyasarhhh..." Ujar Naruto disertai nafas yang tersengal atau desahan? Yang pasti, membuat Sasuke dan para pengguna jalan itu muntah seketika.

BUAGHHHH-Tiang listrik yang Sasuke comot entah darimana mendarat manis di kepala kuning itu.

"Dónde esta?" Tanya Naruto dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahui.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, apakah pukulan mautnya bisa membuat temannya menjadi seperti ini?

BUAGHHH-benda besi tersebut lagi-lagi mendarat di kepala Naruto. Sang pelaku hanya berharap bisa mengembalikan temannya itu.

"Ik ben bang! Ik ben bang! Huwaaaa! Ik ben bang! Ik ben bang! Huwaaaa!"

Sasuke melongo menatap keanehan yang dibuat Naruto kepadanya. Apakah tiang ini memiliki kekuatan mistis sehingga temannya seperti ini?

'Buset, makin gila.' Batinnya.

"Dobe, sadarlah!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak-jambak helaian kuning itu.

"Je suis bon! HAHAHA! Je suis bon!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, tembok besar menanti mereka. Akibat tak melihat jalan, mereka menabrak tembok itu dan...

GUBRAKKKK!

"Akhh...sakit...TEME! KA-KAU HOMO! KE-KENAPA BIBIRMU MENYENTUH 'itu' KU HAH?!"

Dan berakhirlah Naruto dengan bogeman yang dahsyat di kepalanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Konoha Mencari Band**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana dan Iwahashi Hani.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: OOC, abal, aneh, gaje, banyak typo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kata 'berambakan' dan 'kotor' terlihatlah dua pemuda yang terduduk di lantai penuh sampah tersebut.

Pemuda berambut raven yang tengah terdiam dengan ekspresi stoicnya, sedangkan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya tengah bergelayut manja di tangannya.

Tunggu, bergelayut manja?

"Teme.. Kumohon.. Ikutlah.." Ujar pemuda pirang itu dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Tidak."

Naruto mencengkram bahu Sasuke dan membuat lelaki Uchiha itu berhadapan dengannya. "Ayolah, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendecih kecil. "Tidak, Narutoku sayang!"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu bergidik ngeri. Nampaknya, dugaan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki tidak normal adalah kenyataan. "Ah, padahal aku akan mengajak Sakura untuk masuk ke band kita, Teme. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat Sakura dari dekat."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau!" Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Teme! TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lelaki Uchiha itu mendecih kecil, kenapa juga Naruto bilang Sakura akan ikut bandnya? Toh, Sasuke tidak akan mengubah keputusannya hanya karena gadis berjidat lebar itu.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dari pada memikirkan Baka Dobe itu, lebih baik ia pergi ke game center untuk menamatkan game yang ada di sana.

Baru saja kakinya melenggang tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu yang hendak ia buka.

"Teme..."

DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!

Hawa-hawa tak mengenakan mencuat di sekitar tubuh tegap Sasuke. Hatinya was-was, instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya! Bahkan lebih bahaya dari akatsuki di permainan favoritnya.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti kemauanku, kupastikan keperawanananmu(?) akan hilang sekarang..."

Sasuke bergidik ngeri, Naruto akan merebut keperawa-

Tunggu, keperawanan?

"Apaan sih, dobe. Menjijikan."

"HUWAH GAK BERHASIL! Padahal di dorama-dorama, katanya kalimat itu akan berhasil!" Jerit Naruto, kesal.

"Dasar, jangan menghalangi jalanku dobe."

Naruto tak bergeming, tangannya malah merentang menghalangi pintu yang dimaksud sahabatnya.

"Hey, aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak, teme." Ujar Naruto, penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke terdiam. Alisnya terangkat sebelah mencerna perkataan yang dilontarkan pemuda kuning di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, No."

GUBRAKKK-Naruto jawsdropped. Jadi beginikah kepintaran sang Uchiha yang disebut-sebut orang itu?

"Bagus. Dah dobe."

Belum sempat Sasuke memasuki bangunan tempat penyimpanan banyak permainan canggih itu lebih dalam, sebuah teriakan frustasi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Onyxnya menyipit, melihat siapa yang baru saja berteriak layaknya orang gila.

Rambut pink.

Tunggu, seingatnya hanya satu orang di kota ini yang mempunyai warna rambut senorak itu dan dia adalah...

"Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mendecih kecil. Baru saja ia ingin memberitahu pada readers bahwa orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno, namun si Baka Dobe itu telah memotongnya.

Gadis berambut norak itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Hening.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura terdiam di tempatnya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Sakura-chan?" Panggil Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari counter game tersebut tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Naruto.

'Cih, rambut jreng itu bikin mata gue sakit aja.'

Tangannya meraba-raba sakunya yang slim layaknya ezya hidayah(?)

'Sialan, gue gak bawa duit untung gue gak jadi main.' Batinnya.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menonjol dari celana cokelat itu. Berbentuk panjang, kotak dan agak besar.

"Hape Itachi!" Teriaknya kegirangan.

HP jadul alias jaman dulu buatan bakrie pas jaman dia tk langi ngetrend tingkat dewa.

Sembari berjalan, tangannya mengotak-atik hp yang warnanya tak karuan itu. Onyxnya terfokus pada layar kuning yang kadang mati idup.

'Anjrt, susah banget maen pesbuk. Kok baka dobe itu gampang amat mencetnya.'

Sasuke terus mengumpat dalam hati, masa pangeran Uchiha setampan dan sekeren dirinya gak bisa main facebook?

Apa kata dunia?

Kata Hashirama sang pendiri konoha? Madara si embah buyutnya?

DEMI TUHAAAAN! DUARRRR

Masih berkutat dengan hp jadul itu, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"I-ittai.." Ringis gadis itu sambil memegangi dahinya yang terbentur dagu sang Uchiha.

"Hey Hinata! haw ar yu?" Tanya Sasuke, kegaringan-maksudnya kegirangan.

"A-ah, Sasuke-kun. Kowe ngomong opo toh? Inyong ndak ngerti."

Sasuke sweatdrop. Hinata sudah berubah semenjak tinggal di Indo rupanya.

"Ck. Sudahlah, gak mampir ke rumah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mereka terus berbincang dalam posisi tersungkur(?) Tanpa memperhatikan seorang gadis yang menatapnya geram.

"Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Halooo! Kembali dengan kami... Hana-Hani! Ini Kolaborasi pertama kami di ffn! Gimanaaa gaje ya? HOHOHO. Sudah lama pengen bikin kayak beginian, tapi.. Gak kesampean mulu. Apakah kependekan?**

**Baiklah cukup bacotan kami! XD Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak;)**


End file.
